fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Cuantine
Decius wipes the goblin blood from his sword and without pause begins the next task - razing the fort the goblins were using to launch attacks at the Bannor outpost. He is soon interrupted by a messenger. "Decius Achare, you are requested by the Lady Commanders." Decius nods and sets his men to tearing down the goblin fortifications. "Decius, I am sending you back to Torrolerial." "Yes milady. May I speak freely?" "Of course." "Why send a man of action back to the capital? This seems a demotion to me." Capria smiles. "No, it is not a demotion nor is it my decision. The Diviner claims it is of great importance that you do so, or all of the Empire is imperiled. So go at once and report to your father." Decius turned to gather supplies, and was rading homeward within the hour. Decius entered the meeting hall of House Achare's stonghold. "I have come, Lord Commander, though I know not why. Lord Capria had good use of me in the front." Lord Samatheon replied, "We are off the field, my son, you can drop my title. Your name has gained some renown, and I would grant you your command. Though you are right to suspect that I would leave you to Lady Capria until the completion of her campaign if I could. While the Diviners are as fourthcoming as usual, they mst be heeded, and they have expressed grave concerns about supernatural threats in this region. Since your brother has taken his command sought to reinforce the Labuscrum, I need a commander I can trust for House Achare's legions. I place you in command of our expeditionary force; unfortunately you will be need an 'advisor.'" "I thank you for your trust, father, I shall do you proud." "As the priests say, first to your god, then to your king, then to your comander. Go therefore to the Abbey of Brigit's Light, then to the duties they have for our forces. Return home when you can, for I would like much to hear news of your travels. Dismissed." Note: If you do not want to spoil the scenario content please skip the conversation section Background In this scenario, you play as Decius, who has orders from Bannor (who currently follow Order) are trying to defeat evil "unpure" nations. When this scenario is completed Into the Desert is unlocked. That scenario is a direct follower of this one. Player: Decius (Bannor), starts with 1 Cities (2 if you count the one Sabthiel gives you), 2 Axemen, 2 Archers, 2 Hunters with Combat I, Supplies, 2 Wolves, Decius (Great General) and a Worker. Other Civs: Sabathiel, starts with 5 cities (But give one to you and loses one to a scripted Barbarian attack, so he technically starts with 3), starts with some Warriors and workers. Status: '''Permanent Alliance, but not on a team. Hannah the Irin, founds Octopus Overlords from the start and starts with some Warrior, Workers and Drown. '''Status: '''Peace, will not declare war until a certain scripted point in the storyline. Scenario conversation "Welcome, Decius. We have been expecting you. My name is Confessor Wallon. It is Sabathiel's will that I accompany you. The Diviner' have great fears about the safety of our southwest settlements, indeed, of the whole empire if the threat growing there spreads. We should set out there at once." There is a lair ahead, a dwelling of barbarians that will menace civilized lands until defeated. But this one is guarded by a Barbarian Hero. Confessor Wallon speaks, "Our forces seems reluctant to fight, despite my exhortations. I bid thee research Orders from Heaven, that we might make use of the Oath-taker Heroes. In fact, I find your tardiness to study the will of Junil dissapointing, but that is a matter for another time. Heroes such as Rosier will grow more powerful with time, so you can wait until this battle is to our advantage. The taint of Junil The Confessor walks among the ruins of the lair. "This is surely the taint Junil has warned us of. We must eliminate the camp and everyone in it." Rosier is reluctant to follow his command. "Many of these twisted men were slaves and captives. By what right do we put them to the sword?" "The Bannor Empire is the sole beacon of hope for this world. Should we allow taint to spread this close to the hearth of the Empire?" "We should trust our god enough to let innocent men return to their homes." "...Perhaps you are right. Very well, Commander Decius, should they give their Oath to Rosier, I will permit them return to their homes. Then we should return to the Abbey." Purge the lands Your confessor approaches you as you prepare your army to move. "Commander Decius, we have uncovered the source of the taint we discovered in the jungles. In fact, it stems from the ports of the Lanun. We had negotiated trade relations with the Lanun, but apparently they have allowed their cities to be infested by the Overlords. We must wipe out every city with the Octopus Overlords religion. Rosier says "So you only freed the twisted men in order to track them down and destroy them?" "If these people have given their souls to demons, their lives are forfeit. If their Oaths hold true, they shall dwell with Junil forever. Either way we shall protect the Bannor from this taint, and the power of the good shall not fade nor flicker from the face of Erebus." "This seems less of good than of power to me, Decius." says Rosier. The drown arise A Speaker is brought before you as you watch the destruction of the Lanun's Temple of the Overlords. "Your trespass here is unforgivable! This sacred ground rings with echoes of the depths." "You allegiance to evil has sealed your fate." Wallon says. "Fate is ours to twist, and vengeance mine to take. Rise, servants!" Decius scans the horizon, then shouts to his advisors, "Look to the horizon! Drown rise from the depths and head for Cuantine. We cannot get there before them on foot." Rosier says "The artifacts of these cultists, I have seen them used to travel over water." "We cannot risk the taint these bear," the Confessor tells him. "Foolish priest, it is worth the risk. You gamble the lives of our people for your purity's sake? You follow your law, then, and I will follow my own heart." Rosier dons the mask of the Speaker, and heads towards the waves. The fate of Rosier The priests were wrong," Rosier argued. "I used the forbidden power and am neither tainted nor possessed. I am as much my own man as I ever was, if not more." *Rosier, you have broken your vows, submit to the confessor and face the trail. *I see no evil here, but you have transgressed the word of a Confessor. You will not be welcome here and I cannot take you in. Final words Decius returns home and spends a night feasting and telling tales with the men of his Father's holdings. Rosier's parting words haunt him, however, and he retires early. From under his bed comes an inky black snake, hissing and swaying as it crawls up him. Decius tries to grab it but cannot move, and the snake speaks to him. "Noble one... you serve loyally and unquestioningly. How is your service repaid? Such a hard life. Surely such skill and valor as your should be better rewarded. You deserve power and wealth beyond your station. Is honor such a dear currency to you?" Finally Decius finds his voice. "Away!" He reaches for the snake, but it slithers away, under his bed. Decius reaches for it, finally grasping the thing and strangling it with his bare hands until... Until he awakes to his father's voice. "Are you alright my son... Decius, by god, what are you doing?" Decius is on his knees with his hands wrapped around an octopus headed idol which glows faintly in the dark. "I had a nightmare. A demon was tempting me, and..." "And it looks to me like you gave in. I would have never thought you capable of this blasphemy. But nor would I have suspected Rosier, either. We shall leave this for the Confessors to determine." "I have seen how the Order judges, and would ask you to trust your own judgement. Trust your own son!" "I must rather trust my own eyes, Decius." "Then I guess I must trust my feet, Lord Commander." Decius swung, smacking his father with the idol. His father staggered back, and Decius rushed past, heading for the stables before alarm could be given. He was a fugutive, which is almost as bad as a confession. He would have no succor within the Empire. And the Empire's reach was well beyond its borders-forts lie north, east, and south. And to the west lie Lanun. He almost stopped. He believed in law, in order, he had sworn his life to the unending crusade against evil. A hundered times he had risked that life on the field of battle. But he would not die the heretic's death, reviled and anathematized. The diviners would not look at this valorous history, nor could they what had actually happened. They would look into his heart, and read any doubt as disloyalty. He spurred his horse toward the west. When he arrived in Innsmouth there was a ship heading across the great sea, carrying spices, furs, and slaves. He was recognized as their enemy - but not, to his luck, as their commander. His horse, and the bit of gold he had in his saddlebag bought him one way passage, no question asked. Or just one question. "We go to the desert of Myrh, Bannorman. We can let you off with the Calabim, or you can hire a guide to take you to Malakim city. What is your choice?" *I will go to the Malakim. I cannot turn my back on my beliefs, even if the land that I served has wronged me. Among the honest Malakim perhaps I can find some solace. *I will go to the Calabim. Better to hide where the so-called righteous fear to tread. Among the feared Calabim I can make my way less encumbered by the laws that have bound me to now. The Beginning of the Fall Leave 1 unit to guard your initial City, Barbarians are at both the North and South of your starting area. You are asked to bring your forces to another nearby Bannor city. When you do so, you will get a Confessor, and the City (at this point you should've switched to Order for it's bonus. If not, do now or you'll lose the Confessor.). Sabathiel orders you to go reclaim a Southern city claimed by Barbarians. Before the Siege Try building 2 Warriors to defend your cities to free up troops for the assault. Make good use of the Supplies and Worker, because this Scenario requires a lot of fighting and you'll need to secure of some resources and build some start buildings. Also, have your Hunters and Confessor battle nearby Barbarian units, so the Hunters can get subdue animal and the Confessor can get Command I(and there are some pretty useful Barbarian units to the South, so try defeating them with the Confessor; it's a good chance for spare troops.) Also, try to start researching Orders from Heaven, '''BUT DON'T FINISH IT. You'll see why in the section below. Also, cast Bless on your units if your haven't yet. +1 strength can make a difference. Horseback Riding is also recommended. Retake the City and Defeat Muirin Head south with your Hunters, Confessor, Axemen, and possibly Archers if your have Warriors now defending your cities. There are many Animals around the area, and take advantage of this with your Hunters. When you reach the city, you find a Javelin Thrower and a Mercenary. These shouldn't be a probem for your Axemen, but try using the Confessor to take them out (as you have a 10% chance of gaining them). The Mercenaries automatically will attack the first unit in their borders, so they are easy pickings, and the Javelin Throwers aren't that much stronger either. Move west. When you get there, the Confessor (if he hasn't died) notes that the men are too afraid to attack Muirin, a Hero Zombie with 3 +1 Unholy strengh and Fear. Now finish Orders from Heaven, and you'll trigger an event giving you Rosier Oathtaker, which is pretty much Rosier the Fallen with white clothing and Order instead of Ashen Veil. Use Rosier to blast Muirin off his perch and burn the little lair he had been standing on. *NOTE: Rosier actually has a hard time dealing with Muirin due to the Hero Zombie's defensive bonuses. If you're still waiting for Orders from Heaven to finish... There's a Barbarian city to the West for easy pickings. You should have enhanced your army by now, and their are only a few Orc Warriors there. Use the Confessor if you want some Orcs, but if you want just the city, send your Axemen, one unit to defend the city, and Horsemen. The Fall of Cuantine, and the "Defeat" of the Overlords. The Confessor now says we must fight the Lanun, having declared Octopus Overlords unpure. You goal is to raze the capital city (RAZE, not capture. IF you capture it, the scenario becomes glitched, and you can still play but can't win or lose) This part's pretty simple. You can take the other cities if your want, but thats pretty much a waste of time. If you do take a Lanun city, once the revolt has ended, build a sea vessel and load something onto it. If you have some spare troops on the east side of the map, move them north to Sabathiel's coastal city. We are Under Attack! A Lanun cultist decides to go for a last ditch effort and summons 2 Barbarian Drown around Sabthiel's coastal city. That's the reason for the defenders. Other wise, you can sit around and do nothing. The chances of the drown winning are actually pretty lame. Decius's "Betrayal" (Choice) After killing the Drown again, Rosier (who apparently used unholy magic) boasts that he broke Bannor law but feels no different. You can either (politely) ask him to face the Council, or rudely kick him out. This has no effect on the story (you flee the Bannor either way), and it is unclear if this has any gameplay effect. In the end, Decius dreams of a demon in the form a snake coming to tempt him. His father wakes him, sees him clutching an Octopus idol, and brands him a apostate. Decius then flees to a Bannor port and is given the choice of going to the territory of the Calabim (vampires) or Makakim (desert nomads). Based on the choice you make, you either start the next scenario as the Calabim or the Malakim. Known Bugs *If you capture the enemy capital city the scenario may become glitched, and will be thrown into play where you can no longer win. Make sure to raze the capital, not capture it. Trivia *The art for this scenario comes from the loading screen for the Charr Homelands from Guild Wars. Category:Scenarios